


By his side

by Lhaeassa



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaeassa/pseuds/Lhaeassa
Summary: Left alone in the rain after Reki told him they couldn't be friends anymore, Langa is thinking. How can he fix this ? He has no clue, but a powerful will to make things change for the better, a good wifi and no parental control ; and that's how he ends up on a blog looking for answers to "How to make up with your partner after you hurt them ".
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	By his side

**Author's Note:**

> It began as something like a crackfic, and ended up as a fluffy rom-com. I love Reki so much, and was very mad they made people badmouth him rather than pinpoint all his good points. Unfortunately only Langa has really saw them and we all noticed he's not good at communicating and can't give Reki the reassurance he needs (for now, hopefully). So I decided to make it happen the more believable way possible.
> 
> Enjoy the ride !

Heartbroken. That was the only word that came to Langa’s mind when he tried to name how he was feeling after Reki left him under the rain ; after he made it clear he couldn’t keep up with him anymore. That he couldn’t really be his friend any longer. At that precise moment, nothing else but heartbroken could accurately describe how Langa felt when Reki turned his back on him. He didn't know having his heart shattered could make you feel so cold. It seemed like all warmth had vanished from his body and he stayed there, frozen in the rain.  
  
When he breathed, he almost convinced himself he saw droplets of water crystallize in the air to make sense of the foreign sensation.

The way back home felt like a dream, a time out of reality. Langa couldn’t fathom what just had happened. Reki was usually so bright, so excited about everything, so nice. It was strange to even see him without a smile on his face. He missed his smile. The excited one. The pleasantly surprised one. The grateful one. The happy one. The distant one... Not so much. The one Reki had shown since a few days ; that one hurt him.

It hit Langa like thunder. He should’ve asked Reki what was wrong. He should’ve tried to understand what he was feeling, because it was so obvious he wasn’t right. But he had been so preoccupied with honing his skills, with just having fun with skateboarding, that he forgot to properly look after his friend. Waves of regrets washed over his disbelief.

When he came back home, he was drenched from head to toe from staying too long in the rain. His mother quickly brought a towel and told him to go take a bath. Langa was obviously not in a state to talk.

While soaking in his bathtub, Langa painfully realized it wasn’t making the coldness of his heart go away. Whirlpool of emotions confused him ; regrets for not seeing Reki was suffering sooner, anger that he didn’t say anything before it was too late, annoyance he wouldn’t just trust him and let him have fun like he wanted to, pain for not being a friend as good as Reki was to him.

Everything would have been so much different without Reki. But could his friend say the same about him ? This time, it was shame who made his heart drop in his chest. Langa hated it. And he hated even more the thought of not doing anything, of not making things right with Reki and letting him suffering alone while a big tournament was getting everyone else over excited. He genuinely wanted to share that with Reki.

Committed to patching things up with him, Langa got over his bath quickly and run to his bedroom. He earnestly took his phone, and was about to type when he suddenly realized something.

He had no clue what to say to Reki. It was the first time he was encountering this situation, and he had zero idea how to manage it. He thought of some things, like " Reki, I’m sorry for being a crazy genius ", or " Reki, I’m sorry I broke our promise, but it seems so much fun to skate against Adam. " and even " What can I do to make you feel better ? Apart from promising I won’t skate against Adam " but he had an hunch Reki definitely didn’t want to hear any of that and he'd make things worse.

Screw it, it was the first time such a treasured friend was mad at him and he had no idea how to fix this.

Langa threw his phone away, and went to his laptop instead. Sheepishly, he typed " how to make up with a friend after you broke a promise with them and they revealed to you they felt inferior ", but none of the answers helped him. It was probably too specific to begin with. He shortened it for " how to make up with a friend ", and more answers came up. One headline in particular caught his attention " How to make up with your partner after you hurt them ".

It seemed like something that could help. Langa clicked on it, and wondered for a second why there was a disclaimer about a part underage kids shouldn’t read on the blog. What about making up with your friend could earn such a disclaimer ? Langa decided to pay it no mind, and began reading the first advice the person, going by the name Fuckthepolice, wrote on their page.

" 1. Apologize. If your S/O told you you hurt them, the first thing you should do before feeling defensive IS apologizing. Maybe you don’t understand how you hurt them, but if they feel that way, there is certainly a reason, and your first thought should be to find what has caused them pain ! Don’t be dismissive of their pain, mock them or belittle them, this is about their feelings, not yours. And be ready to change a certain behavior of yours, like making sarcastic comments or " jokes " you’re the only one laughing to, if your partner tells you it hurts them. "

Reading carefully, Langa thought Fuckthepolice was right. The problem was how to choose the right words to apologize. He already knew why Reki was hurt, and he wasn’t sure anything he could say could make it better. Also, he wondered if there was anything he should change about him to please Reki. Wasn’t their unconditional love for skateboard the same ? Should he care less for that so that Reki could feel better ?

" Nope, that’s not it. " Langa whispered, shaking his head in disapproval, totally missing that Reki wanted him to put his safety first and forgetting his promise to not be too reckless.

And so pursued his quest for knowledge on the blog.

" 2. Let them some space. Let your S/O process their feelings, and don’t act like nothing happened if they accepted your apology. Check up on them, be considerate. If they didn’t accept your apology, respect their decision, and tell them they can come back to you when they feel ready to talk. Don’t ask to be forgiven, it is up to your partner to decide if they want to or not. Don’t pressure them into making a decision so you can feel better. It is still not about you. "

Langa frowned. Letting Reki some space after what he told him wouldn’t be good at all, would it ? It'd look like he didn’t care and didn’t want to make up. He knew he had to do something. If he just let time pass like that, he felt the gap between him and Reki would grow even bigger. So Langa scrolled, again.

" 3. Offer your help, show them you still want the best for them and that you deeply care for them. It won’t earn you forgiveness or anything. But sometimes, we are so deep into our own head we don’t see we neglected or hurt someone just by lacking care and attention. And if your partner told you, then it’s a good thing ! They want you to know so that you can both do something to patch up your relationship, rather than just leaving you because you wouldn’t be worth the trouble ! "

Again, Langa didn’t really know if that could apply to him. Didn’t Reki kinda left him ? He did told him to go skate with Adam rather than him. But there was still something that could help. Indeed, Langa had been so engrossed with skateboard he didn’t really noticed just how bad Reki was feeling. So he could show him he really cared for him – Then Langa deflated.

How could he show Reki he cared ? He could think of nothing besides taking care of his board, and Reki was already a genius when it came to this, he didn’t really needed Langa’s help ; he did designed his board after all. It was because of his board he could practice and become better every day. If it wasn’t for Reki’s skills, Langa wouldn’t have gone far in skateboard. What could he even do to show his appreciation for that ?

This was leading nowhere. Langa threw his head backward, and sighed loudly, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. The more he read, the more unclear it was to him how he could made up with Reki, and the more disheartened he felt. Did Reki even wanted to make up with him the first place ? Hadn’t he made it clear their relationship made him suffer ? Langa bit his lips, feeling a familiar lump in his throat. There was no way he’d let Reki go like that. Just when he was about to close the tab, the fourth advice he caught sight of made him curious.

" 4. If you find it difficult to say anything at all, then act. Show them you care. Take their hand, buy them something significant, some flowers they love or a treat they fancy, try to see if they’d like a hug or a kiss if that could make them feel better, cared for, and loved. We’re not all good with words, and sometimes, emotions are better conveyed through acts. Careful, it also depends on your S/O. But don’t forget you’ll still have to talk about this one way or another. Just take your time. If it means being careful so you don’t say unnecessary things and hurt your partner even more, then you can begin with those baby steps. "

It wasn’t the kind of miracle solution he was looking for, but Langa felt it was more fitting for his situation. He really didn’t know what to tell, but he could show Reki he cared. He wasn’t sure to what extent he should follow the advice of the blog, but he could still try. There was a section of ideas for what you could precisely do, and Langa zoomed on it and read it with utmost attention. That was exactly what he needed, practical advice and real ideas !

Pumped up, Langa began to think how he should show Reki that he cared and didn’t want them to act like strangers. The thoughts were piling inside his head, and he began to actually write different plans to make him feel better, helped by the list Fuckthepolice provided.

By doing so, he completely missed the fifth advice which mentioned how to handle the consequence of hurting their partner by having a heartfelt and genuine positive conversation to give them the reassurance they'd need.

It was late in the night when Langa finally found something he felt content with. When he crashed in his bed, he fell asleep immediately, mind filled with pictures of Reki’s smiles.

* * *

The next day, Langa went to school early. He knew Reki wouldn’t meet up with him. For the first part of his plan to make up with Reki, he needed to come before him anyway. Without needing to look long for it, Langa put an envelope with Reki’s name written on it in his locker. He then went to his classroom, unbothered by the intriguing looks some of his comrades were giving him.

When Reki showed up at school, he didn’t even spare Langa a look, and sat heavily on his chair, looking ready to get some more sleep. Langa remembered they were both drenched with rain yesterday night, and he didn’t know if Reki had made it quickly and safely home. He probably didn’t get much sleep. Maybe he wasn’t feeling well at all ?

" Reki, are you okay ? "

Only a snicker came from his friend who was watching in the opposite direction, and Langa felt kinda ashamed. Should’ve expected it.

" Take that back, I don’t need it. "

Without watching him still, Reki coldly presented him the envelope he had gave him. It hadn’t been opened. Langa frowned, displeased that things weren’t going according to plan.

" Read it before giving it back. "

" I don’t need some stupid apology like « Sorry for being a crazy genius »."

" It’s not an apology ! Read it ! "

" I won’t ! If you don’t take it back then I’ll just put it in the trash. " Reki groaned moodily.

" … Fine, I’ll take it back. "

Langa took the envelope out of Reki’s hand, ripped it open, took a breathe and shouted.

" MEET ME ON THE SCHOOL’S ROOFTOP AFTER SCHOOL. "

" SERIOUSLY LANGA ?!? "

Red all over the face, Reki whipped his head and finally looked at Langa who had stood tall and shout the content of his own letter in front of the whole class. All the other students were silent, staring at the two of them with inquiring looks on their face.

" Of course we can’t go now… " Reki facepalmed while Langa was still waiting for an answer.

" Then let’s go behind the school. "

" Why do you keep choosing weird spots ?!… Y’know what, let’s talk about this later. "

Reki was already tired as he was, he really didn’t need another rollercoaster emotionally draining type of day. But it seemed Langa had planned something else for him, and was really committed to it. Once he had put his mind to something, there was no backing off ; Reki knew it by now, and he couldn’t help but be as annoyed as he was endeared by this side of Langa.

" Fine, let’s meet after school. But not on the rooftop. "

" Then- "

" Not the backyard either. Let’s just… decide after school. Without letting every other person in the school know and think it’s… something that it’s… not. " Reki added sheepishly, a hint of red on his ears.

" Good. "

Satisfied with himself, Langa put the letter back on Reki’s table, just in time as the bell was ringing. First baby step was a success ! Well, more or less !

The day went by without Reki ever talking to Langa again. He even went somewhere else to eat, and Langa found himself alone on the rooftop at noon. As he was munching on his meal, he couldn’t help but thinking something was missing, and that it was too quiet. It left him feeling even more determined to fix their relationship. He truly never wanted to hurt Reki and drive him away. Never in a million years.

Reki was too precious to him to let go like that.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang the end of school, and Langa crammed his stuff in his bag at the speed of light before he stood by the class's door, waiting for his friend to be ready. The sooner he could get out of here and be with Reki, the better.

Reki followed him quietly through the corridor, but dozens of eyes were scrutinizing them, and he decided to hurry up. He adjusted his headband out of nervousness, and passed in front of Langa, who didn’t realized they were being watched at all. He was restlessly waiting for them to be out of school so he could finally find a place to make up with Reki.

" So… Where do you wanna go ? "

Langa realized he hadn’t thought this through.

" … "

" … Let’s go to the skatepark. " Reki sighed. 

And so they went to the spot that had seen their friendship flourish through the days. It was a place full of memories, Reki painfully realized, but it would at least give them some privacy.

The travel their was quiet, and they skated without exchanging a word. Langa, who had been so impatient, was beginning to feel scared. The letter idea had already not gone the way he wanted ; there was no telling how it would go for the next steps. What if he hurt Reki even more ? What if he made a fool of himself ? But that thought went away quickly, because Reki never humiliated him. Reki was always encouraging, helpful and gentle. Langa couldn’t remember a single person who had been so caring with him as he ever been. His chest felt tight when he realized just how much Reki meant to him.

Yeah, he was definitely _not_ gonna let him go.

" We’re here. "

" Hm. " Langa nodded.

" So… What do you wanted to talk about ? Just so you know, I still don’t want you to apologize, it’s not gonna change any- "

" Here ! "

While Reki was talking, Langa had searched his backpack thoroughly, and took a little plastic bag out of it. It was closed, so Reki couldn’t see what was inside. Dumbfounded, he took it, and frowned. Whatever was inside was very light, and out of curiosity, Reki opened it. What surprised him weren’t only the white and red petals he saw inside.

" Are those roots?! Did you dig flowers out of the ground to give them to me ?! "

" I didn’t want to give you dead flowers. " Langa answered very seriously.

" But… Why flowers ? "

Reki was extremely confused, and Langa began to doubt the blog was really that helpful for anyone.

" To show you I care ! " Langa tried to convey his feelings, but it was definitely less easy than it had been in his thoughts.

" I… Thanks ? But it still doesn’t change anything ? "

These words pierced through Langa’s heart like a sword. It was definitely not going according to plan, and he was beginning to panic. He was really not used to this kind of situation, and had no idea what to do. Still, he decided to not give up yet, and followed through what he had prepared.

" Here ! "

" Erm, thanks for the drink… I guess ? "

God this was humiliating. Nothing this damn blog had told him was actually working, and Langa wished he could just disappear. He had his board in his hand, and it was so tempting to just take it and flee. But Reki was still not smiling, and it wasn’t right. He hadn’t fixed anything yet. Damn the blog, damn the giving gift as a token of apology, damn everything.

In a heartbeat, Langa took Reki’s hand in his own, surprising his friend who was still bewildered by his strange behavior, and locked their eyes together.

" I know you told me to don’t apologize, but I’ll do it anyway ! "

He honestly didn’t know what to do apart from that.

" You have nothing to apologize for ! " Reki shouted, trying to get out of Langa’s grip. " It’s not your fault you’re just more talented that I am ! "

" I’m- You think I’m more talented than you ? " Langa honestly asked, letting go of Reki's arm, surprised to hear something he himself never thought of.

" I’m definitely not the only one to think that. " Reki spitted, suddenly looking away. " You just don’t hear what others say about you. About me. "

" What did they say ?! " Langa frowned, not liking the thought of people badmouthing Reki.

" Nothing you don’t know. "

" Then they said you’re awesome ?! "

Langa was confused, and couldn’t understand where Reki was coming from. What could people who actually knew Reki tell to hurt him like that ?!

" Of course not ! I’m just a nobody, I wasn’t even given a real nickname by people like they did for you or the others. I’m just… The one who’s not you. "

Reki’s lips shut tight, and his eyes were suddenly shining from unshed tears. Langa’s heart skipped a beat.

" Don’t say that !! Don’t listen to them !! "

Langa had come very close to Reki, reaching for him, cupping his face with trembling hands. He wanted to make sure he’d properly convey his feelings to Reki.

" Reki, you’re amazing ! You’re much more amazing that I am !! "

" It’s not true ! Stop trying to tell me things to make me feel better ! I know it’s not true, it’s useless- " Reki cried out, trying to get out of Langa's grip.

" I’m not ! I’m not saying things just to make you feel better ! I’m just telling the truth ! Listen to me ! " Langa begged, his face and whole body tense with deep concern. " You’re the one who introduced me to skateboard ! You’re the one who taught me everything ! You’re the one who crafted the board that makes me able to give it my best ! I can be good because you’re here Reki ! You’re so much more smart than I am when it comes to skateboard ! "

Langa honestly wasn't used to talking that much. But Reki needed it, and boy he was gonna deliver so he could remind him just how amazing he truly was. However, Reki's pain was much deeper that what he had imagined.

" But it doesn’t change that _I’m not good enough_ !! "

Words roared like thunder through the thick air, and teared apart the fragile veil on Reki’s eyes. Tears fell down from his lashes in a heartbreaking sob, and Langa felt like time had stopped. God. Everything, everything but Reki’s crying. His poor heart really couldn’t handle that. Langa felt tears coming to his eyes too, but most of all, a deep feeling of unfairness gnawed at him from inside. He was so coming for all the people who had made Reki feel like this, who had made the best person on this planet cry so helplessly, shivering as he was trying to hide how deeply he had been hurt by those words.

" Reki, that’s just not true. I did snowboard since I was two, of course I can do things that you can’t ! But just as well, you can do things that I can’t ! "

" That’s not what I want ! I want- I want to be better ! I did this my whole life, I dedicated myself so much so I could get better and yet- " Reki's voice cracked. " Yet, this is how far I can go. You're the amazing one Langa, not me, and I’m sick of feeling so miserable around you ! " Reki loudly sobbed, and broke out of Langa’s grip to hide his reddening eyes and wipe the tears away.

" And you can be better ! " Langa deseperatly tried to make Reki look at himself. " Reki, you’re amazing ! But you show me you can't do everything on your own ! I couldn’t have made it so far without you, so it’s my time to help now ! You’re not alone in this Reki ! Let me help you so we can go further together ! "

" But what if I can’t ?! " Reki asked, his voice small, so genuinely scared it made Langa’s heart freeze on the spot. 

" What if I can’t ? What if I’m really not good enough and that these are my limits ? You’ll go farther and farther, somewhere I can’t follow, and I’m just so scared to face that ! "

Reki cried out, putting all of his fears on display, knowing very well how ridiculous he must have sounded. But Langa never once even thought that.

" ... You don’t know that. "

" But- "

" Can you see the future ? " Langa genuinely asked.

" I- "

Reki was at a loss for words. Anxiety sure gave him a lot of thoughts about the future, but obviously not omnipotence over it.

" You can’t. Because it’s you who's gonna decide. There are a lot of things we can’t control in our lives. " Langa said, looking deep in thoughts. " But our will to try new things and pursue goals, I think we can at least control it. "

"… I’m just- I'm just so scared. So scared I won’t make it- "

The genuine fear and distress in Reki’s wavering voice crushed Langa’s heart. How could Reki's image of himself be so far from how he saw him ? 

" I can’t tell you you’ll make it for sure. The only thing you can do is to try and see for yourself. But you know Reki, I believe in you. " Langa seemed to realize something. He finally knew what to say to Reki. What to remind him of.

" You only say th- "

" I do, truly ! " Langa stated strongly, not letting a chance for Reki to say otherwise.

" People don’t know anything about you ! They don't know just how smart, brave, passionate, hard-working, and caring you are ! But I do ! And that’s why I can say I believe in you ! "

Langa cried out, distressed at how hurt Reki looked because of how little faith he had in himself.

" You taught me patiently everything you know. I saw you looking, working and finding ways to make skateboard easy and fun for me. I saw you having fun riding, getting better, never giving up, taking Miya’s defense even when he was mean to us just before, challenging Adam for his sake even if you were scared. I saw all of that, and that’s why I can say I believe in you. "

Langa kept on adding things ; the more he talked, the more astonished Reki was. He… forgot all of that about himself. All he could think of was his own failures. But Langa… Langa was watching him this whole time. Langa was truly watching, genuinely thinking he was some kind of wonderful guy he had no idea he was. But maybe, just maybe... If he was keeping watch this closely… There was a chance he was telling the truth ?

" So I think it matters more when I say you’re amazing and you can achieve what you want ! I’m sorry I didn’t realized you felt this way sooner. But let me help ! Let me stay by your side, please, Reki ! "

Shaken by Langa's words, Reki didn't say anything. He stayed silent, while Langa scrutinized his face, looking anxiously for an answer. 

After what felt like an eternity, Reki’s shivers came to an end, and his breathing came back to normal. And then he looked at Langa.

Langa had already thought so before, and he wasn’t sure it was appropriate to think about it in this situation, but... Reki was so very pretty. To see such a vulnerable side of him like that ; it made Langa’s heart beat a little faster.

" ... This is what you honestly think ? "

" It is. "

Langa spoke softly, wiping gently the remaining tears at the corner of Reki’s eyes.

" Everything is so fun with you, Reki. I want you to feel the same with me, I'll do my best to do that, just like you did for me ! "

Reki’s eyes widened, and to Langa, it seemed like stars had lightened up in the sky of his amber eyes.

" You better make sure you keep that promise. Not like the one about not going again against Adam. " Reki added when he saw Langa ready to answer. " Or this time, there will be no second chances. "

" … "

" I know. If you’re gonna be an idiot, then at least I’ll be there to catch you if you fall. You need the voice of reason you lack, Langa. "

A small but genuine smile brightened Reki’s face, and ignited Langa’s heart. A flashback from the blog came to his mind, and he brought his face closer to Reki’s one. He had no idea what he was doing, He brushed some strands of hair out of his forehead, and lightly put his lips on the warm skin.

" What are you doing ? " Reki giggled lightly, not really understanding Langa’s gesture, but moved nonetheless by the intimate mark of affection.

" Kissing you. Fuckthepolice said to do that when you wanted to show someone you cared. "

" WHO NOW ?! "

Relieved to see Reki was feeling better, and a little exhausted by pouring his heart out like this, Langa didn’t thought it through, and decided to show Reki the blog he had looked at to fish for some ideas to fix everything. Scrolling through the different advices, Reki’s face was getting redder and redder, to Langa’s confusion. Then Reki told him something, and it was Langa’s turn to feel embarrassed.

" … I can understand you not knowing what S/O means, but partner ? You didn’t realized it was for couples ? "

The sky had turn a soft glowing gold and pink as the sun was setting, and Reki had sit next to Langa, whose face was matching the sky. Reki really had to fight to not laugh with endearment in front of this view.

" … I didn’t. Partner and significant other are words that fit you for me. "

" !!! "

Reki gasped, his cheeks feeling much hotter than before. Langa couldn’t be serious… could he ?

" It's not the same for you ? "

Langa turned his face in Reki’s direction, a little pout on his pink face. His eyes were glistening with the last golden rays of the sun, and honestly, Reki couldn’t be more confused about everything that was happening in his head at once.

" Do you… Have you any idea what you’re actually saying ? " Reki said in a short, hopeful breath.

" … I do. I’ve been thinking about it. " Langa looked away, gaze lost in the horizon, which color had turned a beautiful amber. " I like you the most, Reki. "

Langa sighed contently, and Reki almost couldn’t hear what he said next given how hard his heart was beating in his chest.

" I never thought about it before, but when you told me you didn't want to be friends anymore, I found it unacceptable. You’re the most amazing friend I’ve ever had !

" Friend ? " Reki repeated, now unsure about the meaning of everything Langa was telling.

" Yeah, you’re my best friend, a real significant other, the best partner ! Or, maybe I’m not for you ?! "

" No I-… Sorry, it’s just… What you were saying, it felt like it was maybe more than friendship… "

" I- "

" Forget it, my bad, I misunderstood what you meant !! " Reki laughed, scratching his head as a little hint of disappointment stabbed him. " Anyway, what a day eh ! We should probably head home, it’s getting dark, let’s get some rest... "

So embarrassed he wanted to die, Reki got up, ready to go and forget he even hoped Langa was telling him he loved him maybe differently than a friend. It was only wishful thinking, nothing more. So embarrassing. Of course Langa wouldn’t like him like that-

" Reki, wait !! "

Langa could see Reki was leaving without listening to him. His mind was beginning to get cloudy from the strain of talking and feeling so much, and he wasn't really sure just how much longer he could maintain his ability to form coherent speech. So he got up and closed the distance between them in a second, and suddenly, Reki couldn’t discern what was up and what was down anymore.

The soft touch in his hair. The warmness against his body as Langa was keeping him close. The light fabric of his shirt under his fingertips. The rise of his chest as he was deeply breathing. The frantic beating of his heart against his own. Reki timidly rose his eyes, and realized Langa was gazing at him like he was gazing at the sky before, with a sort of adoration lightning up bright sparkles of wonder in his eyes.

From his head to his toes, Reki felt a pleasant warmness pooling in his body. Never anyone had made him feel so warm, so cared for, so safe. So loved.

" You didn’t misunderstood. " Langa whispered, his racing heart contradicting his peaceful face. " S'first time I’ve felt like this, so I don’t really know what words I should use. But what I know is... You're the only one I want to spend all of my days with. "

"… Yeah, same for me. "

Reki felt Langa shiver against him, tightening his embrace, and he laughed a little.

" I don’t want our relationship to be different. Only… "

" Only ? " Reki whispered, eyes brimming with tenderness locked in Langa’s ones.

" … Only, I want to show you I care. A lot. More often. And I’d like… "

To be shown you care the same way. But Langa didn’t have to say it. Reki’s soft lips against his own made it clear he had understood.

His rough hands were gently tilting his head, and the feeling of intimacy born between their lips made Langa’s knees very weak. He reached for Reki’s back, and hold it tight so he wouldn’t fall. Or maybe he already did, he couldn’t really tell. He felt like he had a really bad fever. A really bad, and really amazing fever.

When Reki pulled away, Langa gasped for air, having forgotten how to breathe for the past seconds.

" Like that ? "

Reki’s voice made Langa come back to his senses, and the playful smile he sheepishly offered him achieved him for good. The way his heart was racing was the same as when he competed against amazing skaters ; it was so exciting, so marvelous, so promising. There was really no telling just how far they could go if they were together.

Langa timidly reached for the hand Reki was extending to him, and tightened his grip on it as they were riding their boards back home.

They stopped on their way to put back the flowers where Langa had took them. The sun had definitely set, and only the stars were giving them enough light to see what they were doing.

" I don't really have a green thumb, I hope they're gonna be okay. " Reki worried, focused on the flower bed, hands covered in dirt.

" You took care of them. They're gonna be." Langa said peacefully, cheeks in the palm of his hand as he was covering Reki with soft eyes.

Reki flashed a sweet smile to Langa, who couldn't help but do the same in return.

It was night, and yet, everything was bright by Reki's side.

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw ep 7, I pictured Langa scrolling on his phone teary eyed in his bed and believing very seriously the meme "Do that thing and it will bring back your loved one, clear your skin and make your crops flourish", something like that. I found it funny and began to write this to desecrate Langa and make justice for Reki. 
> 
> Langa is really shown mostly through Reki's eyes who's so in love he can't help but find him perfect, through Adam and the others' idealized perception of him, and I don't think it's healthy for Langa to be put on such a pedestal. Nobody but Reki is telling him he should really be careful, as they're all eager to see how far he can go, and I f*cking hate Adam for pushing him to endanger himself (as he did to Reki, damn) for his own selfish pleasure of finding an Eve. You're an adult, Adam. Get a grip for f*ck sake. Langa's just a teenager who loves skateboard after all. He's awkward and not really good at all this relationship thing (I head canon him as ND). But for Reki, I thought he was probably ready to try to get better (look how he adjusted his behavior on the beach to fit Reki's joke !). Also, I wanted Reki to be put on a pedestal like he deserves it.
> 
> Then I just decided to give them the kind of confession I think could (kinda) be wrote if the staff wasn't just queerbating as usual (how nice it would be for the show to prove me wrong lol).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it !
> 
> PS : I love Fuckthepolice but I think they should probably begin their blog by putting advice #5 on second place. Btw, this list is purely set up for the story, don't take it too seriously.


End file.
